Wanitaku
by Revelista
Summary: Kali ini biarkan Ino yang bercerita. Tentang kerinduannya yang menggendam dalam dasar kalbu. Terlalu lama dia mebiarkannya terbengkalai tanpa segamit cinta. Dia membenci kehidupan.


**Wanitaku**

**Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Revelista**

**A fict of Nara Shikamaru and Ino Yamanaka**

**Enjoy!**

"Tidak, kau tak perlu mengerti karena mengerti belum tentu memahami, yang perlu kau lakukan kanyalah diam dan pastikan kau di sini, disampingku."

"Aku belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi yang aku tahu, aku sudah terlalu lama diam disini tanpa aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya masih memiliki sedikit harapan atau tidak sama sekali."

"Apa kau tak pernah memahami. Aku hanya memberikan pundakku untukmu, apa itu belum cukup membuatmu paham?"

"Bagaimana aku paham Shika? Aku tak sejenius dirimu, kau tersenyum manis bahkan juga pada wanita lain, kau diam dan tak pernah memintaku tinggal, sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Apa aku harus memohon kali ini agar kau tetap tinggal?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kau sudah terlambat untuk itu."

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Aku akan menikah dan pindah ke Otto bulan depan."

"Kau tak perlu membuat lelucon untuk menyenangkanku sekarang."

"Aku tidak bergurau dengan perkataanku. Dan perlu kau tahu aku yakin itu."

"Maksudmu rumor itu benar?"

"Menurutmu bagian mana yang salah?"

Dia pergi. Shikamaru pergi dan berjalan begitu saja. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu hanyalah memastikan bahwa undangan itu bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Sementara, seseorang yang menjadi patner pembicaraanya tadi hanya terdiam dengan sedikit airmata, mungkin dia menyesal, mungkin dia bahagia, bahkan dirinya pun belum tentu paham maksud air matanya sendiri. Terlalu lama berdiam pada resonansi harapan yang tak pasti membuat wanita ini jenuh. Harapan yang dia gantungkan pada pemuda itu telah terbang kala kekosongan itu telah mencapai mata rantai yang membeku. Terlalu lama. Mungkin memang baiknya begini. Berjalan pada jalur yang berbeda. Berpisah. -Berpisah? Bagian mana yang dipisahkan? Bahkan sebelumnya mereka belum pernah memiliki ikatan untuk bersama, lalu bagian mana yang harus dipisahkan untuk mereka?

Kali ini biarkan Ino yang bercerita. Tentang kerinduannya yang menggendam dalam dasar kalbu. Terlalu lama dia mebiarkannya terbengkalai tanpa segamit cinta. Dia membenci kehidupan. Kehidupan bukan satu-satunya alasan untuknya terus bernafas. Kehidupan? Bahkan dia ragu apakah dia akan mampu hidup dalam kehidupanya. Dan permulaanya hanyalah sebuah cincin yang diberikan seorang pemuda cukup tampan dan apalagi usianya –sebagai seorang wanita-dia sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk tetap berjalan sendiri dalam kehidupanya. Pemuda itu adalah Sai Shimura, seorang teman dari masa lalu yang hadir dalam kesekian lamanya sebuah penungguan akan sebuah ikatan dengan teman-selama-lamanya selama ini, Shikamaru. Kemudian hal itu semakin rumit ketika pernikahan telah di tetapkan dan pemuda harapanya itu memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya. Dasar bodoh.

"Hallo!" Dia mengangkat benda kotak berisi kotak-kotak huruf dan angka

"Hmm, baiklah" Begitu, dia kemudian berlari menyusul lawan bicaranya dalam benda itu.

Pemuda usia 27 tahun itu belum benar-benar kembali dari dalam fikirannya sendiri. Dia sibuk menyelami masa yang sudah dia lewati bersama seseorang yang dia yakini tertakdir bersamanya. Hanya keyakinan sepihak. Tak ada satu bagianpun yang salah menurutnya karena dia hanya terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan mimpinya, mimpinya bersama wanita itu. Dia terlalu berusaha keras dan melupakan daratan yang dia pijak. Dia melupakan satu hal penting untuk diperhitungkan otak jeniusnya. Waktu. Pemuda itu baru menyadarinya baru-baru ini. Dia tak memiliki waktu lama dan sekarang dia tak memilikinya lagi. Lalu untuk apa semua kerja keras yang selama ini dia lakukan? Mungkin ini Cuma lelucon dalam mimpi. Mungkin hanya sebuah fatamorgana di tengah-tengah jalan kehidupanya. Mungkin dengan sebutir aspirin dan tidur nyenyak semuanya akan kembali seperti seharusnya. Sesuai rencana dan kerja kerasnya.

Sekarang dia harus menggunakan strategi baru untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Jalan manapun sudah dipastikan akan dia tempuh, hanya saja, dia harus memikirkan perasaan wanitanya. Memang wanitanya, karena Nara Ino memang hanya miliknya seorang. Dia tak akan pernah merelakan wanitanya tersentuh oleh lelaki manapun, tidak untuk seorang laki-laki bertopeng yang tiba-tiba menyerobot jalanya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa tak bisa lebih lama?" Pertanyaan itu ia keluarkan ketika dia tahu kursi di samping kemudi mobilnya sudah terisi oleh wanitanya. Wanita itu hanya mendengus pelan, tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hanya dengungan suara mesin mobil yang terus mengukir jalan beraspal. Mungkin keduanya sudah terhubung tanpa suara, mereka mampu memaknai waktu tanpa sebuah interkasi kata-kata. Pun selalu begitu sebelumnya. Terlalu banyak waktu mereka bersama hingga sensor kebersamaan mereka melampui pendengaran mereka. Kedekatan mereka melebihi batas tipis udara, seakan mereka menyatu dan terlebur dalam satu perasaan sama yang kemudian mengikat mereka kuat-kuat.

"Shikamaru kau ternyata sangat rupawan" suara Ino mencapai selaput pendengaran keduanya. Sekian menit dia hanya memperhatikan supir mobil yang dia tumpangi. Dan sekarang giliran lelaki itu yang mendengus pelan, tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Kapan seharusnya pernikahanmu berlangsung?" Dia memulai percakapan baru.

"Dua minggu lagi di gedung sentral Konoha. Itu sudah dipastikan dengan tepat jadi sebaiknya kau hilangkan kata seharusnya dalam pertanyaanmu"

"Terdengar megah sepertinya. Apa tak cukup menggunakan rumahmu. Kurasa sebuah gedung terlalu mahal untuk disewa."

"Terserah. Aku tak begitu peduli." Kemudian dia menengokan kepalanya ke jendela, sebuah tanda dia tak ingin lagi berdialog tentang pernikahannya, apalagi dengan lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi partner dalam pernikahannya.

"Nara Shikamaru, jika kau sedang menyusun strategi dalam bentuk apapun untuk menggagalkan pernikahanku, aku pastikan semua itu akan gagal." Shimura Sai memulai sebuah percakapan empat matanya dengan -seharusnya- seorang sahabat lamanya.

"Ck," Lelaki lain di ruangan itu hanya berdecak, "Kau hanya perlu membuktikan ucapan besarmu."

"Aku mengenalmu tidaklah sebentar, jalan pikiran jeniusmu terlalu mudah untuk dipahami." Dia tersenyum, "Hanya tinggal sehari, ku cukup tinggal merelakannya."

Kemudian pemuda nara itu berlalu, dia berjalan dengan penuh aura keangkuhanya. Dia tak pernah gagal sebelumnya, dan kali inipun akan begitu.

**TBC…..**

Well, I just love to do such kind of writing "TBC" over my story. On the one hand it makes me feel worth it, on the other it will be worthless if you just read it, but simply I need you to review this absurd story. Thanks.


End file.
